Never too old for this
by KrystalRose92
Summary: COWROTE WITH BRAINCHILD98! Mina is tired of Jace always making fun of her for her age and she decides to teach him a lesson, one that involves Miss Isabelle Lightwood. LEMONS AND FEMMESLASH!


**Authors Note:**

**KrystalRose92:**

Hello there everybody! Well, I did say I would not write a smutty threesome again after three ways to love, but, here we are. I would like to thank BrainChild98 for coming to me with this and for all her work in writing, we tried to make it flow as best we could and no two writing styles are the same, but all the same, I hope you enjoy the smut (and don't worry, I wasn't sure about Jace without Clary but hey it works!)

Thanks for reading, check out her stories; this is a one shot that goes with her FanFic, inked skin.

Be warned, this is going to be **ONE BIG LEMON FEST WITH FEMALE/FEMALE AND FEMALE/MALE/FEMALE SO JUST A GIANT SEXFEST! **

Enjoy.

Review?

X

* * *

><p>Mina lounged on Jace's bed as picked at her chipped black nails as she watched as Jace pulled on a black t-shirt. He turned toward her and smirked. He took in her appearance. Short shorts and a off the shoulder shirt. Her rich brown curly hair was down lingering to her mid-shoulders.<p>

She was radiant

"Like what you see?"

She smiled and got up from his bed, and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. Her pale skin made a contrast against his tan skin. "You know maybe I do."

"Well I think we should move this party to the bed," he said and kissed her lips long and slow, then pulled away to smirk at her "Unless you will get tired, you know, because of you age."

Mina pushed Jace away, glaring at him; her British dialect had an annoyed tone in it as she spoke "I am not that old!"

"You're two hundred years old to be exact," he pointed out her stunning blue eyes narrowed as she glared at him "With the body and flexibility of a seventeen year old. So I suggest you do not speak to me as if I am an elderly woman."

"Well..."

"Jace!" she warned "Stop it! It is not entertaining to me!"

"Mina, baby, come on, it's funny."

She glared up at him, and he smirked down at her.

Mina huffed; she was tired of Jace always taunting her because of how old she was. She may be two hundred but she definitively didn't look it. She was a vampire, yes and immortal and the fact that she could snap Jace in two did not seem to faze him from continually going on about how old she was.

"Mina, what is that?" He asked pointing to the corner of her right eyes, Mina pressed her finger to the spot but felt nothing and she looked at him in confusion, it could not be a pimple or a freckle, she could not get any of those anymore. Jace smirked and Mina seethed, she knew what was coming.

"I think you are starting to get crow's feet." Mina shoved him and Jace toppled over, not expecting that.

"I have had enough of this Jace Wayland, do you hear me?" Mina stood there and stared at Jace, glaring, Jace just stared back, his jaw set.

Mina had to prove to Jace that she was not a fragile old woman and that she could still have fun, but she had no idea how.

* * *

><p>Jace rolled his tawny eyes at Mina's statement, she was never fun, she was like a parent to him, but a promiscuous parent at that. Jace had gotten used to the thought of Mina being a vampire, but he hated how she wasn't like the rest of the teenagers he knew. He understands why and how, but he didn't like the feeling. He couldn't imagine growing up in London in the 19th century for some reason; he thought it would be too strict.<p>

Sure she was fun in bed, but that was because she-so Jace would say- "had a lot of practice over the years"

Mina stood feet away from him, arms crossed and her electric blue eyes blazing a dangerous colour.

"See you're going through menopause!" Jace exclaimed

Mina's mouth hung open at that statement.

Jace watched as Mina became angrier, he could tell, her fangs were a telltale sign that she was not in a good mood and he could see where they were touching her bottom lip, leaving little dimples in it.

Jace sighed, Mina had a hell of a temper, he knew.

"Mina-" He started to say but she cut him off by a growl.

"So what, I am just an old woman to you now? Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" She huffed and let her arms fall to her sides.

Jace just stared, he thought it was all fun and games, joking about her age, he never meant it to be serious, but that is how she took it. Jace didn't like her age only because she seemed to think it made her superior to him, though Jace didn't mind on some subjects that she had superiority he just wished she would loosen up and have fun, like he used to with-

No he couldn't think of her name.

* * *

><p>She stared at him, her fangs may be trying to come loose, but she did not let her complete vampiric face take over her beautiful one. Mina was the type of person to keep control, be judgemental and be a very guarded person, but when she wanted to be, she was free spirited person - Jace had seen that on few occasions. Before they had gotten together, she would constantly try to tease him at the clubs she, Jace, Alec and the rest would drag her to, by dancing with men.<p>

She may be old, but she knew damn well how to grind.

Mina Vinewood was anything, but an uptight person, she was just guarded and she had to be for her own safety.

Jace sighed, causing Mina to snap out of her thoughts "Well, in my opinion you need to relax."

Mina glared at him "'In my opinion'," she lowered her British accented voice to make it sound manly, but then her mockingly expression of Jace, fell and turned back into a glare "It is not funny, Jace!"

"It's the same thing with you..." Jace groaned

Mina stared at him, taken back by his statement, and also a little hurt by it.

Mina could not believe that Jace was acting like this, they had never argued like this before and she hated it, she wished Jace would just leave her age alone, why did that matter? When they cared about one another so much, what should a hundred plus age gap mean?

Obviously to Jace it meant a lot.

Mina sighed, giving up, she didn't want to argue with Jace and right now she couldn't be in the same room as him. She walked to the door her hand on the knob about to twist when Jace spoke up.

"Where are you going?" Mina ignored the hint of worry in his voice.

"I need to think," she said quietly, opening the door and stepping out, pulling it shut behind her.

Why was she reacting like this? She was a Vampire! She didn't react like this when someone called her a mean name, no, Jace had to know, had to learn exactly how fun Mina could be, but she needed to vent and there was only one person who would listen.

* * *

><p>Mina stalked into Isabelle's room, slamming the door shut and saw her friend sitting on her bed, reading a magazine. She laid on the bed, burying her face in the face in the comforter, letting out a dramatic groan, causing Isabelle to look at the blue eyed vampire and she sighed, knowing exactly what she was about to say<br>It was about Jace, of course... It was always about Jace. That's the only reason Mina ever got upset.

"What did Jace do?" Isabelle asked in annoyance.

"Why is he such an ass!" Mina cried out sitting up.

"Whoa, okay, what happened?"

"He keeps on teasing and mocking me about my age!"

"Mina, he is Jace Wayland, remember? He is always an ass. Don't look too much into it." Isabelle said calmly and looked back at her magazine.

"Really? He asked me if I had menopause."

Isabelle stared for what felt like hours and the cracked up; Mina glared at the black haired shadow hunter as she gained back her composure.

"Sorry," Isabelle said, talking in deep breaths. "But oh come on! You have to lighten up! You may look like a teenager but you aren't acting like one and you _are_ dating one, so loosen the hell up." Isabelle shook her head, hair black hair brushing her collarbone as a jumble of thoughts ran through Mina's mind.

Jace was eighteen years old, he acts like any eighteen year old would and she acted her age, no wonder he was always going on about her age, the realization crept in with a note of regret.

Jace was much younger than she was and he wanted to have fun but she had already had her fun, she wanted to settle for a bit, but if she wanted to be with Jace how could she?

Mina looked at Isabelle and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Nothing I'm just...I'm just thinking." She stated and then felt a tear roll down her cheek; she quickly swatted it away and rested her forehead on her hand.

She hated humanity, it was always Jace who would make her feel so upset and cause her to cry, but that was one of the many reasons she loved him.

Mina looked up at Isabelle with a defeated and worried expression. "Isabelle, what if, what if he gets bored with me?"

Isabelle realized what was going through Mina's mind, she had told Isabelle, in secrecy, that Jace was the only one who made her feel something other than bloodlust after and hundred and how many years?

"Mina, he won't, Jace is an ass but even he isn't that low."

"Well how can I prove to him that I'm not elderly?"

After a few minutes of pondering, a wicked grin appeared on Isabelle's face, causing Mina to look at her oddly.

"What are you thinking?"

"I have a great idea!"

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure about this." Mina voiced her concern again but Isabelle was having none of it, she was hell bent on bringing her plan to fruition. Isabelle was too busy raiding in her closet, for lord only knows what.<p>

Mina was thinking over Isabelle's idea and she wasn't sure she wanted to be a part of it, it was quite a plan but one that Mina was not entirely comfortable with. Sure, she was quite curious at the suggestion but it was also something she couldn't think of without thinking of Jace's reaction.

Sure, it would prove to him that she could have fun and act young but it would also involve crossing a boundary she wasn't sure she wanted too.

"Mina, you want Jace to start treating you as an equal? You have to show him that you aren't a stuffy old woman." Mina glared. "Sorry." Isabelle muttered.

Mina sighed with finality. There was no way she was getting out of this, when Isabelle wanted something, she got it.

Here, wear this!" Isabelle said tossing a piece of fabric at her.

Mina caught it with one hand and looked at it, her mouth hanging open. She already had lingerie, many pieces in fact and some were torn from when Jace decided to get rough with her, not that she minded! But this lingerie would—should—be confused for a piece of lace fabric.

"What in the name of—" Mina began but was cut off by Isabelle.

"I think you will look sexy with that on." Isabelle shrugged. "And come on, if Jace saw you in that, I doubt he will think of you as an old woman!"

Mina sighed, voicing that idea that Isabelle had made it seem more real, but she had to get it clear. "So basically, you want to have a threesome with Jace and me?" The British girl was having a hard time processing the thought.

She shook her head and corrected her. "I want to help you, that's why you came to me isn't it? I know Jace; he is going to want a threesome from you and another girl eventually in your relationship. Better if it is with me, that way you won't need to worry about me falling in love with either of you!" Isabelle grinned and continued out assault on the closet.

* * *

><p>Mina nodded. "So, how is this going to happen?"<p>

Isabelle reappeared from the depths of clothing and shrugged with a smirk.

Mina did not like that smirk, but it made her feel excited in a way only Jace had made her feel before.

Mina looked at the fabric again, sliding it between her fingers, feeling the silky lace and pressing it against her cheek. It was soft, the lingerie and Mina tried to imagine what it would feel on her naked skin and got a shiver or pure satisfaction. She looked over at Isabelle; it was comforting to know that she had a friend who wasn't going to let anyone make fun of her and was willing to do a lot to prove someone wrong. Mina felt extremely lucky to have such a good friend, but she wasn't sure if she could go through with this, Isabelle was her friend—in a lot of ways her _best_ friend and she was excited at the prospect of a threesome, but she felt as if being with Isabelle would be—awkward, to say the least, not just for her but for Jace, who was like her brother.

"Isabelle," Mina began and the black haired shadow hunter lifted her head. "Maybe, we should, erm..." Mina couldn't finish the sentence.

"Practice?" Isabelle asked and Mina gave a slight nod.

"I mean not the _whole_ act, but you know, just the kissing part, I don't want to start laughing like a hyena when we...start." Mina looked up then, her blue eyes meeting the brown ones of Isabelle.

Isabelle stared at her for so long, Mina began to stir uncomfortably, but then she began walking over to her and Mina stood, Isabelle's face was inches from hers and that was when Mina realised there was no turning back from this as Isabelle leaned forward.

Isabelle's lips met hers and to Mina's surprise she didn't try to run away. Yes, she had been alive for a long time, but she had never been with a woman before though it had crossed her mind, she had never acted on the thought.

She felt Isabelle put more pressure on her lips, trying to deepen the kiss, and that's when Mina pulled away.

"Wow, um..." Mina stammered, causing Isabelle to laugh at her British friend.

"It's okay Mi-Mi, no wonder Jace likes you so much, you're a great kisser." She winked at Mina.

If Mina could blush she would have, she had never been with another woman, never kissed or slept with one, let alone have a threesome, of any kind. She stared hard at Isabelle and then smiled slightly.

"Thank you, I guess." Mina shrugged and gave a little impish grin.

Isabelle pecked her lips and smirked at Mina's mixed expression of emotions that were clearly displayed on her face.

* * *

><p>To say Mina was nervous was like saying the sun was freezing, definitely the complete opposite of the truth. Her hands would not let go of one another and could not stop pursing her lips.<p>

She was waiting in Jace's room, she had no idea where he was, but she knew that soon enough, he would return. Just as Mina thought that, the door opened and Jace walked in. He looked astonished to see her, especially with what she was wearing.

Mina was dressed in a fine silk robe, he lingerie piece hidden behind the smooth fabric, and she wore a pair of black stilettos.

"Mina, what are you doing?" Jace asked, assessing the room.

_God, does he think I have some other guy in here or something?_ Mina thought, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

Jace, finished with his assessment, looked over at Mina now and took in her appearance, his eyes glazing over with desire.

"What's the occasion?" He asked a sultry tone to his voice.

"I thought it was time you learnt how to respect your elders." She smirked at Jace and he began walking over, forgetting to lock the door.

Mina didn't know if she wished that he had locked the door, then she wouldn't have to go through with this, but then would Jace ever treat her like a normal girl and not an old woman.

As Jace reached her, his hands on the knot that kept her robe together, the opened and was locked with a definite click. Jace whirled, shocked and then he seemed shocked at who was standing there.

Isabelle, not bothering to cover her lingerie with a robe, stared at the two with a heated gaze.

"Mind if I join?"

* * *

><p>Jace looked over to Mina who stood with confidence, he stared at her in confusion she muttered something to herself, something that Jace couldn't quite hear. Jace had no idea what was going on, but it seemed as if Mina had something planned. He knew she was sly, even if she didn't show it, she was and he saw it and that was one of many reasons as to why he was attracted to her.<p>

She had a good girl look, but in reality she was just as bad as it could get.

He never brought up those things though, he always brought up the good responsible things she would do.

Isabelle stared at Mina; her brown eyes gazing at her friend's slender body. Mina had dropped her rope and Isabelle could clearly see the cultivating skin that lay beneath her little piece of lingerie. Mina was wearing her usual smoky eye shadow and her lips were a faint crimson colour. Isabelle was well aware of how attractive Mina was and Mina knew that Isabelle was as radiant as a girl could get.

Jace watched as Mina and Isabelle stared at each other in a way that made his stomach do flips. Isabelle nodded and Mina walked toward her and then their lips met and Jace's mouth hung open in shock.

Mina felt so exposed at that moment, she was barely wearing anything and what she was wearing didn't now classify as clothes. The skimpy black teddy she wore barely skimmed her thighs and the under wear she wore could count as dental floss. She could feel Jace watching her and Isabelle and then she felt, no longer exposed, but incredibly confident and that caused her tongue to skim along Isabelle's bottom lip, seeking entrance which Isabelle gladly granted.

Mina let her hands roam all over Isabelle's tantalizing body, feeling her smooth skin that was covered with black runes but they just added to how incredibly beautiful she was.

Isabelle also began roaming Mina's slender frame, staying a little longer on her breasts until they came to rest on her lower back as Mina grabbed a fistful of Isabelle's hair and pulled slightly. Isabelle groaned deep in her throat which caused a strange and not unwelcome feeling to shoot through Mina.

Mina lowered her hands to the other girl's breasts, massaging them and feeling the nipples peak.

Mina had never done something like this with a woman before, but she was relishing in it. It felt good to be touched by Isabelle this way and it felt good to _touch_ Isabelle like this, sure she loved male attention but with a woman it was different, they knew exactly where to touch you because they themselves want to be touched there.

Isabelle cupped Mina's womanly warmth and she gasped, but the kiss still held true, it was then that they were interrupted; they were both so caught up in pleasure that they had nearly forgotten their main focus.

"Mind if _I_ get some attention?"

They two girls turned their heads simultaneously in Jace's direction and then stared at one another.

They had so much in store, and Jace didn't even know where they were planning on starting.

With a smirk plastered on her face, Mina walked toward Jace, she pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and kissed him with more force then she had ever put into on to their usual kisses, but it seemed like he didn't mind that much.

Isabelle watched the two kiss heatedly, feeling herself get wet by how Mina grinded her hips against his.

Jace cupped Mina's face, shoving his tongue into her mouth as her hands reached down, unbuckling his belt and she moved her hands upwards into his shirt, scrapping her nails against his abs, feeling his rough scars. Mina pulled away from his lips and started kissing down his jaw to the hollow of his throat, causing him to groan at the feeling of Mina's fangs gently scraping against the tan skin. Jace's hands seemed to move down Mina's body, grabbing the ends of her teddy, tugging it upwards and Mina sat up, lifting her arms so that he could dispose of the poor excuse of clothing.

This gave Mina the advantage of getting rid of the black shirt Jace wore.

He stared up at her, she had her breasts exposed and her womanly warmth pressed up against his bare waist. He grabbed one of her breasts and rubbed the peaked nipple and Mina moaned, letting her head roll back.

It wasn't that Isabelle minded but she felt suddenly ignored by this display. Her brown eyes were filled with lust as she watched Jace rub and touch Mina in all kinds of ways.

Isabelle walked over to the bed, getting on it she leaned over Jace and kissed him on the lips.

Mina did not feel jealous, like she thought she would, instead she felt extremely turned on by the display. She was still straddling Jace's waist; her dental floss like underwear was now soaking in her own juices. Isabelle kept her tongue occupied in Jace's mouth while her hand reached up, taking one of Mina's peaked nubs into her ringers, rolling and pinching, Mina moaned at the sensation.

Mina got up from Jace, was too preoccupied with Isabelle to really notice, and remove his jeans, leaving him clad in only his black boxer briefs.

Mina could see how hard he was and her eyes glazed over with lust.

Isabelle looked up and met Mina's gaze. They grinned at each other as Mina went over to the bag she had strategically hidden and pulled out a silk scarf, Isabelle rotated Jace until Mina could pull the scarf over his eyes an tie it behind his head.

Isabelle moved then and trailed her nails along Jace's hard stomach and lightly pushed him so that he was lying with his back flat on the bed.

"Jace," Mina said in a voice thick with desire. "You have been quite naughty, always teasing me about my age, but I think I should show you how many tricks I have learnt over the years." Mina let her hand softly trail over his hard length and Jace groaned. "Would you like that?"

Isabelle had her eyes fixed on Mina and Mina walked over to Isabelle, removing the little scrap of material that hid her breasts. Now the only thing any of them were wearing hid their most sensitive places. Jace tilted his head, trying to hear what Mina was doing, but she was a vampire and had learnt how to move without making any noise.

Mina took one of Isabelle's nipples in her fingers, causing her to moan and Jace sat up, but he did not remove the blind fold.

Mina knew this would drive Jace crazy, hearing someone else receive pleasure and he himself unable to know who or how.

"Now Jace," Mina said. "Don't make me restrain you."

Mina kissed Isabelle with roughness, causing Isabelle to moan and the black haired shadow hunter pulled away from her, hooking her fingers onto the waist band of Mina's underwear and pulled it down. Jace heard the rustling of clothing and reached out, grabbing Mina's hand, he knew it was her and not Isabelle, he felt the coldness of Mina's skin and she jumped back a bit.

"Mina come _on,_" Jace whined. "You two are making me feel lonely."

Isabelle brought one of Mina's hardened nipples into her mouth and suck hard, biting and rolling it with her tongue. Mina cried out in pleasure, causing Jace to tighten his grip on her hand and his length hardened even more.

Mina saw this and reached out, stroking it causing him to moan. He knew not to take off the blindfold because Mina would end up getting annoyed and neglect him by not using sex.

Isabelle smiled and pulled down her own underwear, watching as Mina began to stroke Jace and she lifter her head, kissing Jace long and slow.

Isabelle felt her own juices slowly make its way down her thighs at the display of heated affection.

Mina watched as Isabelle was bent over, her wet center in full view. Mina had the strange urge to lick it, but she didn't know if Isabelle would be okay with it.

_What the hell_, she shrugged and knelt down, facing Isabelle's dripping center and lightly licked the lips, and Isabelle shivered and groaned into Jace's mouth. Jace couldn't see what his girlfriend was doing but he could guess.

Mina experimented with her tongue, licking, trailing and plunging all the while Isabelle groaned. Obviously she was doing something right.

Isabelle suddenly stood and hauled Mina up by her shoulders, pushing her down on the bed and Jace at the same time so that they were both next to each other with their backs flat. Isabelle hastily removed Jace's underwear so that all three of them were now completely nude, except for the shoes the two girls wore.

Isabelle plunged three fingers into Mina's womanly center and wrapped her lips around Jace's length. The pair groaned, Jace still hidden behind a blind fold. Isabelle thrust her fingers fast and hard in and out of Mina and she writhed beneath her, shoots of pleasure coursing through her body. Mina turned her head, her fangs were protruding and she saw Jace elegantly stretch his neck, she was going to need a blood supply to keep her energy up, but she would not take it from either Jace or Isabelle, she was not a monster.

"Isabelle," Mina gasped. "I need—I need—" Mina could not get the sentence out all her eloquence was gone at the pleasure of Isabelle and her skilled fingers, but Isabelle understood.

"I put some in the bag, don't worry." And then she began stimulating Mina's clitoris with her thumb causing Mina to convulse furiously as Izzy once again wrapped her lips around Jace's manhood.

Mina's fangs pierced through her gums, causing her to cry out in shock and she sat up, quickly and then, within the blink of Isabelle's eyes, she was at the bad that Isabelle had brought. Blood rushed to her eyes as a paler complexion took over and she ripped the blood bag open, drinking the liquid hungrily. She dropped the bag and sighed as the red liquid seemed to kick in, giving her an extra boost of energy.

Her beautiful face was back as her vampiric one was gone once again; she walked toward the bed and leaned over Jace, pressing her lips against his. She unwrapped the blindfold from his eyes as Isabelle lifted her head from his manhood and climbed behind Mina and began to lick her wet, dripping center, causing Mina to tremble.

Jace watched as Isabelle began to lick Mina, he was enjoying seeing his girlfriend be sexual with another girl, it was quite a turn on, and Mina saw his length harden once more. She found herself longing for him and she pulled away from his lips and straddled him, her entrance slamming down into his hard member. She moaned as she began to ride him and she cried out in pleasure as Isabelle took Mina's hard nipple in her mouth biting the hardened peak.

"J-Jace, harder!" She stammered. "Izzy!"

Isabelle began to suck and as fast as she had started she stopped pulling away causing Mina to groan in protest at the loss of the touch of her tongue.

Mina grabbed her hair with both hands as she rode Jace, his hands on her hips firmly. She couldn't see Isabelle, but at that moment she didn't care.

"Jace," Mina sighed in pure pleasure.

Jace loved the way Mina looked at that moment, all hot and bothered. He loved her so much, but that had come at a price, he didn't want to think about it but god, he couldn't help it, he wondered briefly if guilt would riddle him forever over what he had done to her.

To Clary.

He felt for her, he truly did but he wasn't in love with her, not like he was with Mina and now Clary hated him and she had every right too.

Jace only hoped that one day she would find someone to love like he loved Mina and maybe they could be friends.

Jace was jostled from his thoughts by a violent rotation of Mina's hips causing him to forget all thoughts of a certain little red head.

_Dammit don't think of her!_

To distract himself he sat up and took on of Mina's hard peaks inside her mouth, she bent over him, fisting his hair and tugging slightly. Jace groaned and bit his fingers harder into her hips.

Isabelle reappeared behind Mina, running her hands up and down her sides, grasping one of her boobs and massaging it all the while, kissing and biting her neck.

Mina groaned, her climax was fast approaching, but she didn't want this to end.

Mina continued to go up and down Jace's hard member, letting him bite her shoulder. Isabelle kissed down her neck, pinching her nipples. Mina got off of Jace, getting out of his member, before she could reach her full climax.

She turned towards Isabelle, kissing her roughly and in vampire speed, Isabelle was pinned underneath her. Mina ground her hips against Isabelle's as Isabelle kissed her back and Mina began to pull her hair.

Isabelle was soaking wet at Mina's touch.

Mina leaned down, scraping her fangs against Isabelle's folds. She inserted her tongue, licking and biting.

"Oh Mina!" Isabelle cried out in pleasure.

This was a lot more fun than Mina had expected.

Mina brought her face back up to Isabelle's upper body and bit into Isabelle's neck causing Isabelle to groan in pleasure. Mina fisted Isabelle's hair pulling it hard and tugging it softly. Isabelle's hands roamed all over Mina's naked body and they made their way to her swollen nub, pinching it, causing Mina to yelp in surprise.

Jace watched the girl's get rough with one another and began to get hard once more.

He grabbed a fistful of Mina's curly hair and she moaned at the grip.

Jace knew Mina liked it when he was superior in bed, even when she was superior in bed; he managed to be a little superior.

"Get on your fours!" He demanded.

She got on her hands and knees as Jace's gaze of desire made her juices go down her thighs. Jace saw this and lent over, letting his erection press against Mina's thigh.

Isabelle was curious to see what Jace was going to do with Mina.

Jace let his erection rub against Mina's wet opening, teasing her. Mina groaned with impatience and Jace finally relented, plunging himself into her wet center.

Isabelle watched with fascination at Mina's groans and Jace's, they mixed together like a beautiful melody.

Jace pulled out of Mina, not wanting her to finish and she spun, vampire speed and all, and wrapped her lips around his hard length, she was still crouched on all fours and Jace grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling slightly. Isabelle moved then and knelt behind Mina, licking up her slit and smacking her ass, Mina trembled and Isabelle grinned letting her forefinger trail up and down until finally getting entrance and going in and out until she could add two more fingers. Mina fisted the sheets with her free hand, her other firmly grasped Jace's erection. Isabelle leaned forward, her tongue massaging Mina's nub and then her teeth clamped down on it, lightly, and Mina groaned ever more.

Jace realised then that Isabelle was not receiving any pleasure and moved to that they formed a circle, each joined in the most intimate way, and let his tongue moisten Isabelle's womanly core until she began dripping with wetness and he roughly inserted his tongue.

Jace learned something that night, his girlfriend could possibly be bisexual and Isabelle _loved_ it rough.

Mina's eyes opened, this was a first for her, doing anything with a woman and she wasn't planning on repeating the events. She was probably going to have to explain that to Jace.

She moaned, causing a vibrating feel against Jace's length. Jace moaned, he pulled away from Isabelle and stared at her for a second. She was skilled and knew exactly what she was doing.

Hell, she taught him what it was like when a woman was superior in bed—something he hadn't learnt with Clary. He and the little red head only slept together a couple of times, but he broke it off with her soon after.

Did he still feel bad about it? Yes.

Perhaps he always would, Clary would always hold a special place in his heart, she was his first love, but Mina had his whole heart, something Clary never did have.

Jace looked at Mina, he was indisposed enough to look at him, and thought about how lucky he was to have found her. Isabelle was paying him no attention either, they were both too engrossed in the pleasure they were giving and receiving.

Jace grabbed Mina's hair again, feeling his climax near.

"Mina—" He tried to warn her, but they only sounds that could come from him were throaty groans. He felt his, the toe curling feel of his own orgasm and he yelled in pleasure, he wondered, if they were alone at the institute or of they would have a lot of awkward questions to answer.

Mina sat up and he saw her swallow and lick her lips as she grinned at him, Isabelle came over then and grinned also.

"So," Mina began looking at Isabelle. "One down, two to go." And with that statement, Mina roughly kissed Isabelle as Jace watched and groaned.

This was going to be a long, pleasure filled night, he just knew it.

Mina felt all the lust she had for Isabelle die hard, she pulled away from her and turned toward Jace. She loved him, she never loved anyone like him and she wasn't sure she ever could love someone else.

She captured Jace's lips with hers and brought him on top of her. She kissed down his neck, hoping he would get the idea. He got it and plunged into Mina, causing her to moan at the feeling.

He pulled out of her, torturingly slow and slammed back into her. She cried out at the amount of the force he had used.

As he continued to do that, she noticed she was slowly slipping into her own climax. "J-Jace!" Mina cried out, digging her nails into his back as she felt he walls clench around him.

When she released, Jace slowed his pace and held her until she came down from her ecstasy filled cloud. She was panting when he finally pulled out of her.

She noticed Isabelle was getting dressed and she turned to look at her. "Izzy, what _are _you doing?"

Isabelle smiled. "It's not like you need me anymore, I'm sure he gets the point already." She gestured to Jace, who just stared at her confused.

Mina stood, still naked, and walked towards her kissing her and smiling. "Thank you Izzy."

Isabelle nodded and walked out of Jace's room, closing and _locking_ the door behind her.

She turned towards Jace and grinned mischievously. "Do you still think I'm old now?" She asked as she returned to the bed and climbed into his lap.

Jace grinned. "I don't know, I still may need some convincing."


End file.
